hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
is the eighth episode that about to reveal the truth about Pala Iot Legends' suicide and revival. Gustin Legends and Tisoy Legends leads us to the direction were the culprit is hiding. The culprit wears the reading glasses and his hair looks brown hair but male is studying plus he blows Mante Legends by using magical tornado and says it was invented by first person as gizmos and struck to the Adjaua Headquarters which Adjaua Legends lives here. 'Events' *The first appearance of Kitanosawa Legends and Adjaua Legends. *Mante Legends discovers the Adjaua Headquarters then he search something. *Adjaua Legends later join without the use without powerful pieces. *Kitanosawa Legends explains to them that Pala Iot Legends surname was discovered by the first person that Mante Legends mention. *The betrayal of Pala Iot Legends and The revival of Pala Iot Legends are finally revealed the secret on Adjaua Headquarters. *Steve Legends and Adjaua Legends defeats Kitanosawa Legends without ashamed and arrest him. *Thrust Shock reaches Level 2. *Hattori reaches Level 3. 'Prologue' Before Kitanosawa Legends testifies about Mante Legends, Kitanosawa says something fishy that he and Mante Legends are seeing each other, before present is the re-creation of this wiki he shocked that the choosen along with Steve Legends was on the gymnasium for the CDIC however that Adjaua Legends guy trash talking him because he sees Mante Legends "Who are you looking at?". "Adjaua Legends, what are you talking about are you mocking me?" he replied frankly emotional that's why he told Mante Legends that he saw him after Mante replies he blew him to Adjaua Headquarters preventing him being caught so he decides to silence Steve Legends and free to the outside world of magic chess. Kitanosawa legends discover Pala Iot Legends revival by using the dead body of that Tisoy Legends' wife as the material of revival. 'Early Game' Kitanosawa Legends stalks the last two person starting Episode 6 and Episode 7 and steals the six pieces and use them to fight Steve Legends not Mante Legends because first person will haunt him by one hit kill. Steve Legends was mad that why he did do this to your senior you blackmailed and abandoned. Steve Legends will never forgive because of the event that individually caught by Kakashi Legends. 'Middle Game' None of his legends were dumped to the enemy base I don't sure if he doing some poppycock about his queen will devastating so another of the opponent rook will not hesitate to kill their no matter what if he has assistance or not but do not be get cornered, Kitanosawa Legends is lured by his immolation team's bishop got evolve and why Steve Legends will never get anxious because of justice given after Pala Iot Legends death wise so he ensure to seriously destroy him. 'End Game' In the rest of this battle, Kitanosawa Legends is now grievous so he was being lured again and again to gain its guard in the meanwhile Mante Legends won't stop searching about the life of that first person from Sacred Legends and Adjaua Legends tell him to stay in here but don't near this place because he will search him by himself. Kitanosawa Legends wanted to win the game but he was defeated by Steve Legends but last-hitter mode after this game. 'Archer versus Kitanosawa Legends' Adjaua Legends finally here to save Steve Legends and now he force to destroy Kitanosawa Legends without sword to use in the war. He finally captured all of Kitanosawa Legends with or without summoning Kitanosawa Legends fairly in sideways. 'Epilogue' Kitanosawa Legends was defeated by that guy in Jawa Pass according to Adjaua Legends in full information talking to Mante Legends before. Kitanosawa Legends reject to say that Mante Legends was the man who see in the gym at the time and he admit that he hate him because he was friend with that traitor Steve Legends. Also he knows Nortis Legends is really mind master and defense attorney, he is the one who let Steve Legends declare not guilty because he afraid that he was the culprit but he don't know what is the real motives of the crime. After his lost, Kitanosawa Legends surrender to the Narayan police of Bilaotipledio City and arrested by murder and he was now in jail. After the conversation Mante Legends decided to search and destroy first person in Jawa Pass so he come the letter to him. 'Cut-scene Game' In prologue there was the cut-scene revealed that Kitanosawa Legends was commanded to second person to help first person, he use the girl's body in the beach finally happy to suffer once again to Pala Iot Legends. After that Steve Legends win or lost the battle, Adjaua Legends defeat Kitanosawa Legends then Kitanosawa Legends horribly laugh that Pala Iot Legends' body turned undead. In re-run the game between Adjaua Legends versus Kitanosawa Legends was removed. 'Results' #Pieces ##Thrust Shock level up from 1 to 2 ##Hattori level up from 1 to 2 #Characters ##Steve Legends defeats Kitanosawa Legends ##Adjaua Legends effortlessly defeats Kitanosawa Legends (unseen) 'Pieces Used' 'Steve Legends' |} 'Kitanosawa Legends' |} Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc